It's Where My Demons Hide
by beanbag1234
Summary: After Cam is kicked out of his home because of his addiction to self harm, he gets help from an old friend. Together they help each other battle their demons. Trigger warning: self harm, suicidal thoughts.


Hey guys, I thought I would start another fanfic since I feel as if I screwed up my last one. Please leave a review, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. I hope everyone is okay where ever you are in world, if not you can always inbox me x

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own Demons by Imagine Dragons.

"_Don't get too close_

_Its dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

-Demons, Imagine Dragons

"Why do you do this to yourself Cam!" my mother screamed at me for what seemed like the hundredth time while gripping my wrist and forcing me to stare at the many scars that covered my arms, and the recently added four crescent shaped cuts that I made during my latest panic attack. At first her reaction sent me into a downwards spiral of guilt and self-loathing, which piled on top of my already pre-existing 'depression and anxiety', but now I just didn't care what she had to say. This was my way of coping with it, and it worked a hell lot better than any medication my doctor had tried to shove down my throat.

It all started a year ago, when I started getting 'bad'. When I began to have trouble concentrating, trouble seeing the positive side of things. And it's only gotten worse from there. Mum noticed and immediately put me on antidepressants. "_They'll fix you, make you better". _Those words cut into me deeper than any knife could. They couldn't fix me, and she found that out when she found me passed out on the floor of my room with the empty bottle of pills by my side.

Waking up in the hospital was the worst of it all. Having to deal with the nurses expressions of fake pity, the annoyed expression that my mother had throughout my stay in the hospital, and the everlasting questions the doctors had asked me after they saw the cuts covering my arms and legs. It took a lot work to convince them I was well enough to leave, but as soon as I did, I ran for my hidden stash of blades and slashed them across my thighs, not caring how deep they were. My mother never checked my thighs anyway. She still thinks I don't hurt myself anymore. Ha, she's furious now at these pathetic scratches on my arm, imagine her seeing the wounds on my thighs, the ones that I made after I left the hospital still haven't healed.

She spoke again, bringing me back into the present. "Answer me, Campbell!"

I wish she would realise she was just wasting her breath.

When she was met with silence, she dropped my arm, but continued speaking.

"You are so selfish Cam. What you're doing, it's hurting me, it's hurting your father, and it's hurting your siblings. This family is falling apart Cam, and it's your fault! I can't stand knowing my son hurts himself for whatever fucking reason, so stop now otherwise I'll send you back to the hospital!"

She was threatening me now? Yeah, 'cause that will make me stop cutting myself. Even having my hands strapped to the hospital bed didn't stop me.

"You have no idea, you have no fucking idea!" I screamed at her, making her flinch and step back.

"**Get out." **She said coldly.

"What?"

"**Get out of my house now Campbell, go cut yourself elsewhere.**"

As the door slammed shut behind me, my thoughts started racing. Where was I going to go?

Before I fully justified the idea of going to her house, I was already at her doorstep. I knocked on the door hesitantly, and prepared to see my old friend.

The door opened, and she stood there, shocked. I was probably the last person she was expecting to see.

She had dyed her hair since I last saw her, her ringlets now light brown in colour instead of blonde. She now wore makeup, but that was only expected of a 15 year old girl. She still had the same fashion sense obviously by the look of her sweatpants and t shirt, overall she looked like the same person I use to be best friends with a year ago, I hope underneath her exterior she still is.

"Hi Alex"

"Hi Cam"


End file.
